devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Blackstone
Nick Blackstone is a Dark Knight of Vidar. Appearance Nick has pale skin, tousled black hair, and dark eyes that glimmer with blue, black, and purple. He has a lean but muscular frame. He has pierced ears but normally only wears diamond studs. He usually wears his black armor or black clothing. Personality Nick is very introverted and rather cold at first. It takes a lot to break through his emotional barrier that he has put up around himself. He doesn't let people into his life easily. Years of training at the Temple of Vidar has put a damper on his emotions; he has trouble conveying them and recognizing them in other people. He is constantly vigilant and doesn't trust easily. He can sometimes be rude or scathing without really meaning to. He is absolutely merciless to his enemies. He can be blunt and sarcastic, but surprisingly funny around friends. Once he makes a friend, he actually cares immensely about them, and his closest friends he considers to be family. Biography Early Life Nick lived with his parents and sisters in the little town of Sleeping Bough until he was eight years old, when a gang of killers swept through and killed most of the villagers, including his parents. His sisters escaped, and he was knocked out, but the killers thought he was dead. The next morning, he was found by Levi Grace. Levi stayed with him for a week and taught him the basics of his two-handed sword fighting style before giving him to the dark knights, deciding that they would train him better for his goals of revenge. Life at the Temple of Vidar The dark knights in the Midgard temple saw Nick's great potential and sent him to the main temple in Asgard. He was put under the tutelage of famed hero and son of Vidar Gideon Grimborn, alongside Chase Ravenshade, Katrin Blackwell, Vivien Helder, Marco Grayfox, Alexei Warshard, and Sebastian Yamanaka. Callum Aldertree was also briefly in this group. He made a lasting bond of camaraderie with them, but his best friend became Chase. The two stuck together even after their training was complete. Meeting the Graces Nick and Chase were sent down to Midgard on a mission. Nick went to the Grace house in Brocelind, where Levi lived with his family. He started to bond with Ivoni Grace, Levi's adoptive granddaughter. He was also disliked by Sarai Grace, Ivoni's adoptive mother who believed he was a playboy due to dating two dark knights (dark knights are usually antisocial). This led to several confrontations. Nick eventually fell in love with Ivoni and the two began dating. He at some point, meets and befriends the wizard Haley Rosefire. Lords of Shadows At around midnight one night, Nick received a dream message from his teacher Gideon Grimborn, who tells him it is time to start his quest for revenge. As he goes to leave the manor, he sees that Chase Ravenshade and Garrett Tinsdale are also leaving, as Chase has gotten the same message. Nick bids them goodbye and good luck before setting out to the Rosefire house to get Haley. He arrives early in the morning. Haley is annoyed at his early arrival, but Tehrrem Rosefire invites him in to eat quiche and explain himself. Nick tells Haley that its time for his quest. Tehrrem tells the two they can leave after they've gotten proper rest. Several hours later, Nick and Haley set out to the Winterwood house to recruit Haley's adoptive cousin, Victor Winterwood, which was a condition Tehrrem set for her to be allowed to help Nick. After Haley talks to Victor and her uncle Salem Winterwood, Nick mentions how awkward the conversation between the two looked. The trio arrives at Sleeping Bough to look for clues, which has been preserved in a frozen state by Salem, sealed with Rosefire blood magic. Haley is able to use this to melt the ice, and they look for clues. Victor finds the scale of a shadow dragon that attacked the village. A figure suddenly appears and steals it, and Nick pursues the figure. After a short scuffle and the revelation that the girl knows him, Nick holds her at sword point and demands that she answer his questions. He finds out that she is Jezebel Blackstone, his cousin. She tells him a bit about his father's side of the family before saying she is seeking to fight the shadow dragon to make a name for herself. Nick invites her and her partner, Jocelyn Whitemourn, to go with them. Talona's Curse Every member of Nick's family except for Emma Blackstone, Vale Evergreen, and Raysa Mendoza have been infected with friggolio. He chases out a doctor who declares them incurable before he receives a raven with a message from someone called "V." They tell him to meet them at the Temple of Vidar in Asgard. Nick decides to go and Raysa joins him. He calls his half brother Klaus to watch his ailing family. The two are reunited with their friend Chase Ravenshade, and they proceed into the Temple, where Nick finds all his Dark Knight friends: Katrin Blackwell, Vivien Helder, Marco Grayfox, and Alexei Warshard. Vivien reveals that her plan is to seek out Tehrrem Rosefire, one of the few known people who can cure friggolio. They track him into Feywild. The group goes into Alfheim to find an entrance into Feywild. Nightfall, Katrin's unicorn, picks up the trail, but they are attacked by Rhiamon Sardiz, a cleric of Talona, and Alexei is poisoned. They rush to get Alexei to a safe place and find Tehrrem in the process. Tehrrem heals Alexei and explains why he is in hiding, then they are attacked by Talona's entire clergy. Tehrrem gets locked into combat with Alabaster Sardiz, the leader. Nick tries to intervene, but Alabaster aims to kill him. Tehrrem throws himself in between them and is stabbed by Alabaster's sword, which is coated in an acidic poison. Tehrrem dies from the poison and the dark knights are captured. When they wake up, Nick, Chase, and Raysa are forced into an arena battle to battle monsters from their past. Nick must fight an ogre. At first, the ogre slaps him around, but he begins to turn the tables and beat the ogre. Abilities *Physical Abilities and Weaponry: Nick was trained to be fast, strong, and durable. He was also trained to fight with a two sword fighting style by Levi. *Shadow Magic: Nick has innate shadow magic due to his grandmother being a shadow faerie. He learned to hone this power as a dark knight. Relationships Family *Helene and Charlotte: Nick loves them both, but believed them to be dead for most of his life. He was glad to know they were safe. He is protective over Charlotte, but he and Helene often butt heads. *Klaus D'artgnan: For most of his life, Nick has despised his half brother, assuming that Klaus had known about him and ignored him. Their relationship has gotten only a bit better over the years, and they generally don't get along that well. *Jezebel Blackstone: During his revenge quest, he meets his cousin Jezebel, who tells him of the Blackstone side of the family. They begin to bond as cousins as they fight adversities in their attempt to kill the Unseelie King's generals. *Asher Blackstone: Nick feels a sort of protective instinct toward his youngest half cousin, which often annoys Asher. Asher's scathing comments make Nick start to realize how abrasive he's been with his friends. The two of them are a lot alike and both of them start helping each other get over their trust issues. *Gerard Blackstone: Nick feels a protective instinct toward Gerard as well and immediately ran to help him when he first comes to the Sanctuary. Friends *Chase Ravenshade: Chase is Nick's best friend and often neutralized his antisocialness, but this has not stopped Chase from being sarcastic at Nick's expense. He is one of the few people Nick trusts fully. They've had a few hiccups in their friendship though, such as when Chase began dating Charlotte. However, Nick is shown to care immensely about Chase, especially if the latter gets hurt. Nick considers him as close as a family member. *Haley Rosefire: Nick met and befriended the wizard Haley Rosefire, who promised to help him on his revenge quest. She was the first person he recruited for the quest. Their dynamic is shown to be similar to Nick and Chase's, though the two often get into petty arguments. *Vivien Helder: Vivien was one of Nick's training classmates. Of all the trainees in their group, Nick and Vivien got along the least, as they often got into arguments. However, they can still work together and are shown to be more similar to each other than they thought. Trivia *Nick's status as a dark knight was to contrast Sting Eucliffe and Blaze Beauvale, who are white knights and green knights respectively. Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Shadow Mages Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Blackstone Family Members Category:Dark Knights Category:Lords of Shadows Characters Category:Talona's Curse Characters Category:He/Him Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Oath of Vengeance Category:A to Z Category:Heterosexual Characters